


Spaghetti

by mike91848



Category: Humor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike91848/pseuds/mike91848





	Spaghetti

Mike entered a small family run Italian café in New York at dinner time one Saturday evening. Mike was hard of hearing so he didn’t always hear everything correctly; especially when the ambient noise was so loud, like tonight.

Mike perused the menu and was ready when the waiter arrived at the table. “I would like the spaghetti with meat sauce and what about meatballs?”

“Will you be having one or two meatballs?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Sir, you have a choice so I’m just asking.”

“I was born this way, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Pardon me sir, I think you misunderstood.”

“Look, if I knew I had to have two balls to order a meal in here I would have gone somewhere else!”

“Sir, I didn’t say you had to have two balls, just if you wanted one or two meatballs with your spaghetti.”

“How many balls do you have to have to work here anyway? I see several female waitresses here.”

“Sir if you would rather have a female waitress just say so.”

“Okay, I’ll have one female waitress and I’ll supply the meatball myself.”

“Oh God SIR, you can’t order a waitress for your meal, they’re not on the menu.”

“Make up your mind will you. Look I don’t care if you serve her on a plate or a menu just bring the brunette and hurry. My meatball is getting cold!”


End file.
